Living For You
by Thundering Ice
Summary: The title has sort of an irony to the story. It made sense in my head. I don't know how to summarize it, so please read it and review. :


**All characters of Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko. **

Hope you enjoy my first fanfic.

-----------

I was creeping up the stairs to your room just so that we could see each other. It was easier for me to come to you. Your parents would not have liked the fact that I was in their home. They never truly accepted our relationship because I was from the lower class of people, and you were part of the patriarchal society. If it had not have been for that day you decided to walk through the park, I suppose we never would have met. As I later found out though, we would have met eventually. It was always predestined. I reached your door and slowly opened it to reveal the stunning sight of you asleep in your chair. You were never able to stay up for long especially when you were reading one of those romance novels you loved so much. I reach for the book, and I took a good look at the title. This was when I had to bite my lip because I didn't want to wake you with my laughter. "Gone with the Wind" was about the only romance anything I could stand, but that's only because I watched the movie. You have always known that since I was little, my goal was to sweep Scarlet off her feet. Needless to say, that goal could never be accomplished, but I did find my Scarlet. She wasn't anything I had expected. It was you, Michiru. It was always you.

Before I met you, I had continuously run away from my destiny each time it was brought upon me. I never wanted to accept it, so I ran. Apparently, that was not enough. It never was. Everything I did would not let me escape it, but there you were. You had asked me if I could hear the wind when we met, and it was then I knew you were the one in my dreams. I had had those dreams for months now, and I never knew who the mysterious glowing senshi was. All that I knew was that you were calling out for me to help stop the silence from coming. When you asked me that, I ran from you, but you ran after me. You were matching me step by step. We were running at the same pace. It had to have been painful, was it? The wind is my element, my freedom. You were part of the sea, always flowing gracefully. I was the soldier of battle with the wind rushing through my hair, and you were the soldier of smiles with the sea in your eyes. We were so different, but we always were perfect for each other.

I gently pick you up out of your chair and take you over to the bed. All the while, you gently nestled yourself into my body. You felt so warm, and you looked so innocent. It always made me wonder why you were a soldier of the outer senshi. I wished there was a way to keep you from harm, but it's always inevitable with our duty as protectors of the solar system. You awoke when I laid you down onto your bed. You gave me one of your most amazing smiles and gently tugged me. I never could say no to you. I slipped off my shoes, and I took off everything until I was in my undershirt and boxers. I crawled in and scooped you into my arms. Once I did that, you rested your head on my shoulder and started making an up and down wave-kind of motion with your hand on my stomach. It's the only way I could sleep because I always stare at you, and I knew you knew this. I was content though because you loved me and I loved you. We had planned to move in together once we started Mugen Gakuen. We had to be together not only because it was our duty, but because we loved each other. I was never whole without you near me. I laid there slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep when I heard the sound of footsteps. I don't know why, but we both flew up. I had felt the air change, but you couldn't have. We were always a mystery to each other when it came to these things. I saw the look of fear cross your face, but it changed quickly to love when you looked at me. I knew the routine. I grabbed my clothes, kissed you deeply, and climbed into the cedar chest while you pretended to be asleep. It was a perfect fit for me, and I had put a pillow and a blanket in there previously because you wouldn't leave me alone otherwise because of times such as that one. I snuggled comfortably into the chest and waited.

I heard your door creak open. For some reason, I felt fear. The sickening realization was that it was not my fear, but it was your. Somehow we managed to create a link between us. I cracked the chest open a little and that was when I realized your fear. You were being attacked right in front of my eyes. I saw you get slammed against the wall with a knife to your throat. I don't know why we didn't sense that it was danger and not your father. My heart was a perfect, soft fluttering when I had you in my arms, but it had quickly changed to a heavy and constricting beat that kept getting faster. I opened the chest as fast and as quietly as I could. I just knew you had seen me. I had seen the glint in your eye for the split second I looked at you. I felt your nerves calm down because I was going to be your knight in shining armor. I was almost able to jump your attacker, but somehow he had managed to realize there was someone behind him.

As fast as I was, I should have escaped the knife that was coming towards me, but I froze because I saw who it was. It was Jadeite. He had always been in love with you, but he could never understand why you could not return his love. I looked towards you and saw the sheer horror in your face. That was when I knew that I might not make it. I had been stabbed, and I was falling to the ground. It hurt tremendously when I hit, but my only thought was that I had to stop him from getting to you. By this time he had finally quit attacking me with his knife and had turned his sights back on you. Even in my weakened state, I had managed to grab his leg and knock him off balance. He landed with a loud thump right beside me. I managed to roll onto my stomach, and with an excruciating push, I was now halfway on top of him. I saw his pressure points and was quick to hit them. He would probably die within sixty seconds, but I didn't care as long as you were ok. I rolled off him and stared at the ceiling. I could feel myself fading in and out of unconsciousness. I heard your bloodcurdling scream. It sounded more blurry then I suppose it should have. It broke my heart to hear it though.

Next thing I knew, I saw your mom and dad come running in. You had managed to get me into a position to where I was resting against your arm. You were holding me, and I could feel your tears dripping down my face. Wait, maybe they weren't just yours. I didn't want to see you in this much pain. Your parents didn't look mad at me. In fact, they had a look of sadness and gratitude upon them. I realized later on that they really did like me, but they had to be sure I was a good person for their daughter. I had saved their daughter and proved that I was enough for their daughter. The last thing I remember about that night was me reaching my bloodstained hand towards your cheek and whispering, "Gomen. Aisheteru".


End file.
